Additive Manufacturing
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatus for additive manufacture by stacking object-layers of substrate and bonding the object-layers to one another to build the 3D object.
The following issued patents and patent publications provide potentially relevant background material, and are all incorporated by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,817, 5,876,550. US 20110094441. US 20150165689, US 20150134096, EP1415791, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,312, 6,543,506, US20080229941, US20090261067, US20090303507, US20110094441, WO2013174526, WO2014131848, and WO2014131848.
Stripping
In some embodiments, the method and apparatus employ one or more presently-disclosed techniques for stripping away waste portion(s) of substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,045,292, assigned to Highcon Systems Ltd and listing David Ben-David and Yaki Stern as inventors, discloses a method and system for stripping and blanking a cardboard.
The following issued patents and patent publications provide potentially relevant background material, and are all incorporated by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,144, DE35369891, US2007028741, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,623, 4,480,518, 4,840,098, 4,991,478, 5,503,053, and WO2010024695. Some or all of the prior art document disclose examples of ‘stripping apparatus.’